Straw Hat Luffy to the Rescue!
by AchievingKitKat
Summary: Luffy sneaks off the ship when guarding it, and runs into the town, only to then help out when a bandit steals money that a kid's choir were raising for a charity called Children in Need. But decides to go a bit further to help the Charity. CiN Special.


**_Straw Hat Luffy to the Rescue!_**

* * *

><p>Luffy sighed as he looked at his lonely piece of chicken that was on the plate before him. He was alone, since everyone else had gone onshore, leaving him behind to watch the ship for once.<p>

The Straw Hat pirate captain had tried to moderate himself with the plate of meat that Sanji had given him before the crew had gone off, but he couldn't help it, so as he ate the final piece of his meaty meal, he looked at the now empty plate forlornly.

"Eating meat is all very good…but now there's none left…" He said sadly, putting his elbows on the table and framing his cheeks with his hands as he rested his chin on his hands. "And now I'm bored…"

Standing up resolutely, he pulled his straw hat on and peeped out of the door to the dining room of the ship. He glanced from left to right, making sure that his crew hadn't left anyone behind so as to make sure he would stay. Once he had deemed that it was all clear, he crept out for the first few steps until he made it to the deck, quickly making his way to the bow of the ship.

Then, running full pelt at the edge, he hurled himself over the edge, his hand slapping the side-rail of the Thousand Sunny as he did so, yelling out a delighted war cry at the same time.

Upon hitting the board-walk, he covered his mouth, realising that if any of his crew were around, that they could have heard him.

Looking up ahead of him, he grinned and ran up the hill and into the town that was rife with activity and smiling faces. As he looked around with the wide grin still etched on his face, he saw a multitude of odd things. Weird and wonderful things…but mostly weird.

He could see people shaving off each-other's hair, jumping into tubs of baked beans with disgusted looks but then laughing with those gathered around the bath. Others were going around in what looked like their pyjamas, shaking buckets with an odd yellow bear that had a spotted headband for an eye patch on it as they asked for money. Some sat on walls with a poster saying that they were being silent for money. Luffy laughed at that one.

"I should find Ussop and get him to join them. Although we may need to gag him…" He laughed as he kept walking, pulling his hat down a little at the back of his hat to let the gloriously warm sunlight of the day hit his face.

There were also stalls selling various objects with said bear on it, and also selling cakes, sweets and other such confectionaries. The town seemed to be in good spirits, and it made Luffy only more joyful as he looked from one event to the next.

One spectacle in particular caught Luffy's eye, and he ran over to it were laying on tables, all men, as they let their peers wax their legs, screaming as the tape did its work one bit at a time. That part did make Luffy wince, and as he stood amongst the gathered crowd to watch, he poked a man standing next to him.

"Oi…What's going on?" He asked as the man smiled down at him, turning away from the spectacle.

The young man looked at him in confusion. "Why it's Children in Need day today of course! Some guys over there are raising money to send in later to help the charity by having their legs waxed."

"Children in Need?" Luffy asked, confusion written plainly over his face, seeing as it was now his turn to be confused.

The man nodded. "It's a huge charity where everyone does something in order to raise money to help the children with disabilities, such as if they're blind, or have some other problem that they unfortunately born with. The money goes to helping them to get better and to provide them with a better life." He explained to the captain.

"Ahhhh!" Luffy cried in understanding. "So…How much do you need to get?" He asked.

The man shrugged. "As much as we can. We ask people to donate money in order for us doing something in return. It's quite a special day, because we are contributing to someone less fortunate than ourselves."

"Hmm…Do you think-"

Luffy's next question was interrupted by a loud wailing. The crowds all stopped and turned to look. A choir of at least fifteen children who had been angelically singing not moments ago on one of the street corners had started up a cry as they pointed at a man who was running off down the road with a huge bulging bag over his shoulder which had trapped his long, deep purple/black hair, keeping it from flying all over the show as he ran.

Two of the children had started crying at their misfortune, and their peers tried to comfort them.

"Please! Someone stop him! He's taking the donations!" One of them cried, by the looks of the age of the girl, she seemed to be the oldest of the choir, and was in charge of trying to keep the rest of them calm.

Luffy drew himself up and started to peg it down the cobbled high-street, yelling at the man who was grinning as he looked over his shoulder at his pursuer. "Oooiii! Get back here thief!" Luffy yelled, glad that it wasn't someone like Nami that he was chasing, seeing as she was a well experienced thief and was way too hard to catch.

Then he slid to a stop over the stones, dust rising from underneath his sandals as he did so, and then grinned from underneath his hat. "Don't think you can get away from ME." He said maliciously, his grin turning slightly insane.

"Gomu Gomu no…." He started, stretching his arm all the way back. "BOOMERANG PISTON~!" He finished with a yell, snapping his arm forwards so that it sprang forwards as though with a life of it's own.

It surprised the bandit as he made off with his prize as Luffy's fist flew past him and stretched on before him. He smirked victoriously. "Ha, you missed."

"Oh really?" Luffy said, grinning evilly.

The bandit's eyes widened with horror, and he yelled out as the fist hooked around and came crashing back, slamming into the bandit with a large amount of force. One so great that it knocked him off of his feet and threw him flying back, and the sack of money up waaaaaay into the air.

Luffy then panicked seconds before impact as he realised that the bandit was milliseconds from colliding with his face. He stretched his neck backwards until it was exactly horizontal, and that the bandit flew harmlessly over his head. The bandit yelled out in pain as he was slammed into the cobbled stones, only to be dived upon my a group of local marines and tied up before being dragged over the cobble stones to the marine headquarters of the island.

Luffy breathed a sigh of relief, and then frowned as he looked at a growing shadow that was directly overthrowing his own. He cocked his head to the left a little as his frown grew deeper and then looked skyward, to see a large white bag descending upon him, fast.

He screamed…very manly of course…not, his eyes half-popped out of his head and his tongue flapping out in what looked like waves as he panicked.

Then he was buried with a loud thump as he caught/fell under the bag. He pulled himself out from under it, after having stretched his body again a little to aid him, and then popped out from under it like a cork.

Pleased with himself, he picked up the bag and started off back down the high-street down towards the children.

* * *

><p>Upon seeing Luffy, the children ran up to him and jumped on their new-found hero, except for the eldest, who safely took the donations from him with a grateful smile. Luffy laughed and smiled widely at them all as they ran and skipped around him, holding onto his arms and hands as they squealed with delight.<p>

"Thank you so much! I can't say how much this would mean to us…" The older girl said, batting her eyelashes at him cutely, which Luffy noted but subtly avoided it.

"You're welcome, it was nothing really." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He turned around to find villagers crowding around him too, offering him money. He blinked for a few seconds, battling with his pirate urge to take all the money himself and go buy more meat…

He put a hand up in a 'stop' gesture.

"No. If you want to give money, give it to the children. It's for a good cause, and it's better to help those less fortunate than ourselves. Help the children over there to raise the money." He said obstinately, directing them in the direction of the children who were preparing to start singing again.

The eldest girl, who had heard, smiled gratefully and nodded to him as the villagers heeded his advice and added to the children's sack of now rapidly growing donations.

"Is there…anything we can do for you in return?" The girl asked quickly on impulse.

Luffy thought for a second and remembered one of the stalls from earlier. "Actually yeah…now I think about it…Can you point me in the direction of -"

Zoro yawned as he, Brook, Chopper, Franky and Sanji walked along together, looking around for the last of their supplies.

"I can't believe they'd do this for kids…" He commented. Franky nodded in agreement, his thin dark sunshades covering his eyes.

Chopper looked about him with an expression of wonder on his face. "Yeah, but isn't it wonderful? People are taking other people's lives into account, those who are ill and disabled, and are helping to make them better!" He cried happily, revelling in his joy at seeing people besides himself looking out for others.

Sanji hmm'd in response. "Aa, but isn't it a bit-"

He was suddenly cut off by a loud yell of pain, and the five of the six men from the Straw Hat crew stopped in their walking, and confused looks crossed all of their faces, aside from Brook's, naturally.

"W-Wasn't that…" Brook stuttered slightly.

"Luffy?" They all asked in shock. With that they all took off, pegging it down the high street in the direction of which the howl of pain had emanated from.

When they reached what they had been looking for, they stopped, and for those who could, their eyes almost bugged out of their heads.

Zoro blinked in astonishment, but then he and Franky instantaneously burst out laughing, unable to stop themselves at the sight before them.

"HAHAHAHAHA, he-he's…He's having his legs waxed! AHAHAHA!" Zoro cried, wiping his eyes with his index finger as he nearly cried with mirth.

Indeed, Luffy was stretched out on a table, and was having his legs waxed, and by the look of it, they had one more strip to go until Luffy had perfectly smooth legs that could complete his rubber look.

Franky had his hand pushed up underneath his shades with his face slightly tilted towards the floor, and the other hand resting lightly on his hip as his shoulders shook uncontrollably with laughter.

Chopper was trying hard not to laugh, and he pressed himself into Brook's black trouser leg, hiding his laughing face so that his captain wouldn't actually see him laughing, let alone anyone else.

There was a final ripping sound, and Luffy yelled out for the last time, and then sat up, a large grin on his face as he gave a few coins into a bucket.

Brook too chuckled with glee. "YOOOOHOHOHO~! This is scarring my eyes! But I wouldn't know, I don't have any eyes! SKULL JOOOKKEE! YOHOHOHO~!" He cried joyously,

Sanji, however, was livid.

"LUFFY. IF YOU'RE NOT IN YOUR CABIN WITHIN TEN SECONDS, YOU'RE GONNA BE IN MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE." He all but screamed at his captain.

Luffy stiffened upon hearing his cook's voice, and shakily turned to look at his group. Then he noted the rest of their laughter with the exception of Sanji.

"It's probably because he knows that he'll never get a lady into bed with him, so he's trying to know what it feels like with his own legs! Hahahaha!"

"Oi, Oi Franky! I thought it was because he'd be able to stretch further without his legs getting in the way! Hahahah!"

"No, Zoro, it's gotta be because he thinks he can get into the girls quarters now and have Robin and Nami all to himself!"

"As if he could even try!"

The hysterical swordsman and cyborg were nearly doubled over as they found themselves unable to contain their humour, but Chopper face-palmed and then hid his face in Brook's leg again, who was starting to walk back to the Thousand Sunny, still chortling to himself.

Luffy grew red with embarrassment. "OI! SHUT UP YOU-"

Sanji growled, eventually giving vent to his anger as it grew into a roar of anger that he filled with one word that rooted his captain to the spot with fear. "LLLUUUFFFFFFFFFYYYYY!"

"Heey Heeeey! Haa Haaa HYAAAAA!" Luffy cowered slightly and half shrieked as Sanji menacingly walked over to him with a black aura of death hanging around him, his blonde hair falling in his eyes which were ringed with blackness, making it impossible to see his eyes and face, which was covered with the thin lining of smoke from his still lit cigarette.

"GO TO YOUR CABIN. NOOOOOOOOW." Sanji screamed at him, kicking him as hard as he could up the ass, sending him flying in the direction of the harbour.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOWWWW!" Luffy hollered as he went, clutching his posterior and adopting the cannonball position.

Zoro and Franky quickly matched Sanji's pace as he was engulfed in fire from his anger, the fire literally exploding from within him, and they too booked it to the Sunny.

* * *

><p>"OW. OW. OW. <strong>OW<strong>! SANJI IT HURTS, PLEASE LET GO! I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! OW. OW _**OWWW**_!" Luffy screeched as Sanji shook him hard by the ear, who was leaning over him in the kitchen as Luffy squawked and tried to pull away from the cook who had a harsh grip.

The rest of the crew, who had an ear/bony skull pressed to the door of the cabin sniggered quietly as they shuffled around and fought to get a better listening spot.

From the outside vantage point of view, Zoro was on hands and knees at the bottom with Franky, both of them pushing each other slightly seeing as how Franky's big arms were getting in the way, with Nami and Robin standing to either side of the door and grinning and screwing their faces up with laughter every time Luffy shrieked. Ussop was sitting atop of Brook who was comfortably perched upon Zoro and Franky's backs with a cup of tea, and little Chopper was riding on Ussop's shoulders.

"Shh! Quiet!" Nami shushed them in a whisper, flapping a hand at the boys.

Suddenly there was another sudden struggle between Zoro and Franky, causing them to accidentally jog Brook, who managed to let the china tea-cup slip from his bony fingers, letting it smash upon the deck.

Everyone froze as there was a silence from within the kitchen.

"Scram!" Nami hissed in a panic.

With the urge of an approaching danger as they heard nearing footsteps echoing from the kitchen, they did so with a will, all taking off in different directions with a scramble of feet, hands and other limbs in an attempt to get out of range.

The footsteps stopped from in front of the door with a finalising step of the two footsteps falling in line with one another, and Sanji glared at the door before deeming that they had all disappeared. Then he turned around to see Luffy trying to steal a small slurp of the soup for that night's dinner. In a flash he was behind the captain, giving him a look that could have smouldered the whole ship to ashes.

He swiftly dealt out a whack to his captain's offending wrist and backside in quick succession with a nearby wooden spoon, making Luffy's hand immediately retract from the soup ladle, and letting it clutch his butt instead.

"_**OW. OW. OW**_!" Luffy shouted, screwing his eyes tight shut.

"CABIN. NOW. AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM THIS EVENING'S DINNER." Sanji yelled, his eyes becoming small fires of anger. Luffy cowered and shot through the door which quickly opened and slammed, retreating to the safety of his own quarters. He normally would have protested, but he was slightly terrified of his cook when it came to this.

Sanji snorted and tested the soup, sipping it delicately. He hummed in approval and filled some bowls, excluding Luffy's.

He stared at the empty bowl for a while and sighed, rolling his eyes as he called the remaining crew to dinner.

Luffy laid on his side in his bunk, facing the wall. He wasn't mad anymore. He had been cursing Sanji a little earlier, but then he had remembered how he had helped today…Helping the Children in Need with their…weird little yellow bear.

What had they called it? A Pudsey…Whatever that meant.

But still, Luffy felt proud of his day's work. Even if it had meant that he was now having to go without dinner.

He stiffened when the door opened and the light turned on, and he started when a hand clapped him down on the shoulder, making him look up.

"Oi, eat up, eh?" Sanji said with a smile, crouching down beside the bunk and handing him a bowl of soup and a small bread roll to go with it. He clapped Luffy again twice in affirmation and then stood up, heading back outside and shutting the door.

"Thanks Saaannjjiiiiii~!"

_**Hope you liked it! ^_^ It came to me when I was watching Children in Need the other day. **_

_**First ever One Piece story, so I hope it was ok! XD**_

_**Hopefully it'll be the first One Piece fic of many more to come, but please, rate and review! **_

_**Review please! Much appreciated…=)**_

_**Kaitaru**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


End file.
